How They Fell in Love
by Ellis Alpha
Summary: While in the Institute, Fang and Max discover video journal entries from Fang's dad, containing how his parents met, his mom's pregancy, etc. This is their story. Rated for language... among other things.
1. Begining of Mayhem

**Hello, peoples. I know it's been awhile. But, here's a new story. I might not update for awhile after this for two reasons only:**

**A) I want to catch on future chapters.**

**B) I'm to busy with school work to do anything what so ever.**

**So, On with the summary: While they're in the Institute, Fang and Max discover Fang's dad's video journal entries. Curious, the flock decides to watch the videos contain Fang's parents' lives, including how they met, his mom's pregrancy, etc. **

**It's actually better than it sounds.**

**Fang POV:**

While the files were being printed, I notice one of folders had my I.D. number on it. (Yeah, I know. It's sad knowing you've been reduced to nothing, but a freakin' number **(Sad, indeed** T_T). We probably didn't even have time to check it out, but I couldn't help it. It was right there! I was just one click away from finding out who I was! Can you really blame me? _Bad, Fang! You've been waiting patiently now, you can wait a bit longer… _Unfortunately, patient definitely, wasn't cooperating with me at the moment.

"Max, there's me…" I said, pointing to the folder with my I.D. number on it.

I could tell she sensed that I really… desperate at the moment. She gave me a small smile. "Alright, let's take a look…" She said, clicking on my folder and a window popped up with my I.D., pictures, and, surprisingly, my birth name.

The rest of the flock gathered around the computer as Gazzy read out "William Blackthorne". .. Iggy falls on the floor laughing his a$$ off. I glare at him but, it was wasted since he's blind as a bat.

"…Black…..how…ironic…and…you're a….. Bloody Brit….too!" he said in between laughs. I frowned and looked at my file. Sure enough, it appears I'm British American…. _Great… _But, thankfully, it was on dad's side. My mom, according to the file, was born in…Kentucky? Hmmm…

Other than that, both of my parents used to live in New York. Max scroll down a bit and came across a file contains videos. Apparently, my dad liked to film stuff for a hobby and even kept video journal entries. Cool…

"Wow… there's a lot of them… We might have some time to watch one if we don't get interrupted." Max said. Everyone agreed cuz' apparently, they all want to know what my dad was like. So, without further ado, Max started the first of videos and the media player popped up. On the screen, appeared a 16-17 year old looking, long, dark-haired, dark- eyed boy who looked a bit like me but, not an exact photo-copy. His skin was even lighter than mine. _Maybe, I'm a bit more like my mom?_ It's a possibility.

"_Hello, guys. My name's Sebastian Blackthorne and starting today, I'll be going to school here in America… Lovely…"_

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Now that you all are done reading... PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>_

_**...or favorite is good, too. pleez? I just want some feedback...**_

** Ellis Alpha**


	2. I meet loner girl

**Sebastian's POV: **

(September 7, 1994. New York City, NY. 7:18 AM,

Location: Recon High School)

I stood there and sighed, looking up at the building that'll be the source of my education until I graduate. Oh, where the bloody hell are my manners? Mum would scold me if I didn't use them… My name is Sebastian Blackthorne and I'm 17 years old; junior. The reason I'm here in America is because mum thinks I'll get a better education. _Yeah, right! _ For the few days I've been in this country, I think I can say that my friends and I were right about Americans having a superiority complex. They think that they own everything? Give me a break…

I shook my head at the thought while I got footage of the school. Yeah, I have a camera and I like to film things (mainly journals), but it's only a hobby. This camera however, is my life. If anything were to happen to this thing… I shuddered at the thought. I continued with the footage when something, well… more like someone caught my eye. Right by one of the entrances to the school was a long, dark-haired girl in all-black attire, leaning back against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. I guessed that she was a loner and tried to move on, but I couldn't help it. I found her quite interesting for a loner.

So here, I am now having an argument with myself about whether I should go and talk to her or not. I swear it was very infuriating how just her standing there alone can drive me bloody mad! After finally deciding as to which course of action as to take, I started making my way over to her. Until I was blocked off by a bunch of American football players (1)… Lovely…

"Hey, new guy. What do you think you're doing?" one of them, I guess he was the ringleader, asked, "Huh, you little punk!" He shoved me and I stubble back a few steps.

"I'm not doing anything! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get through." I said, a little pissed about their behavior. I tried to go around, but one of his buddies grabs my arm, holding me in place as the ring leader came up and punched me. Caught off-guard, I was knocked to the ground as he and his friends laughed.

_Okay, now I'm really pissed off! _As they started to walk away laughing, I quickly got up, completely forgetting about my camera, and socked him the minute he turned around, hearing a satisfying crack as I hit him square in the nose. His buddies quickly started throwing punches at me, trying to take me down. But when you've met and fought you're best friend's drunken Irish cousins, multiple times, on a yearly basis; let me tell you, these guys fight like shit compared to the Irish. I dodged most of the punches thrown.

Yeah, that's what comes out of fighting Irish drunks. Unfortunately, my luck ran out when two guys snuck behind me and held on to both my arms as another came up and punched me square in the jaw, dislocating it, while another kick me in the stomach, causing me to double over. _Shit…_ I thought, waiting for the next punch.

"Hey, asshole." A feminine voice called out. The guy who punched me turned around the same time I looked up to see the loner girl, standing there right in front of us. But, my eyes widen as I saw my camera in her hands.

"Say cheese." She said, punching him square in the face before proceeding to kick him in the place where men definitely **should not** be kicked, sending him to the ground in a fetal position. _Ouch…_

She looked at other guy, expecting him to come at her, but instead he did the completely opposite and he, as well as the guys who were holding my arms, ran away. _Damn, loner girl's got balls._

I laid on the ground for a few seconds before a hand appeared in front of me, the owner of such a hand was no other than loner girl herself. Without thinking I took it, and pulled myself to my feet. She held out my camera and I took it while muttering "thanks". She simply nodded and started to walk away. Once again, without thinking, I followed her_. Idiot, say something! _

But, before I can open my open my mouth, a voice rang out on the speakers saying "Sebastian Blackthorne and Alexandra Angels, please report to my office immediately!" The principle. Damn and I don't even know where the office is? Loner girl sighed and started heading for the building.

"Uh, hey, where are you going?" I asked, running after her. She kept walking, but muttered something that sounded like "office". My brain immediately, began piecing the puzzle together.

"So, you're name's Alexandra?" I asked, curiously. She muttered something I couldn't hear. "What?" She turned to look at me with her pretty brown eyes. Whoa… where the hell did that come from?

"Alex. It's Alex."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! It is currently close to midnight, and I finally finished the chapter! (I definitely, need to go to bed after this...)<strong>

**(1) Every country (except the U.S.) calls soccer "football".**

**Anywho, couple of things:**

**a) finals exams are starting on Friday so, I won't be able to update until afterwards.**

**B)Review!**

**c) Review!**

**d)...or favorite...**

**Good night people,**

**c)review!**


	3. Alex the Freak

**Hey, guys. Sorry, it took so long to update, but I got into a small writer's block and my grandparents are here visiting us. So, they are now staying in my room while I'm here sleeping on the air matress in the game room while dad's killing people on COD -_-. yeah... **

**Thanks you for those who reviewed and favorited, I highly appreciated you're support and that makes me very happy. :)**

**So, as a reward (and your Chirstmas present), here the new Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Sebastian POV:<strong>

(In the office…)

As we both sat next to each other in the office waiting area, I couldn't help but stare at her as well as getting a good look at her. She was about 5'2 compared to my 6'1, so I basically just dwarfed her. Her hair was black, eyes were an earthy brown color, and was olive-skinned. She always wears an emotionless mask and she doesn't really say much. Apparently, her favorite color is black, since she has on black jeans, black hoodie, black sneakers, and was listening to her CD player on her black head phones. Typical…

I took my eyes off of her, just so that I can check my camera for any damage. No external or internal damage was found. I let out a sigh of relief and caught a glimpse of Alex smirking.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked her, a little annoyed.

"You seem to care deeply about your camera." She said, quietly. Her voice was barely a whisper, and yet, it was like the wind rushing passed my ears.

"That's because it was a Christmas present from my dad… before he left us any way…" I said, remembering that happy little memory as I stared at the camera in my lap.

I hated that he left mum for that Italian woman. I was fourteen at the time yet, I still remember going through that divorce, and how I had to go to dad's house on the weekends. Just being in the same house as that woman made me sick, but I could never blame my little half-sister, Claire, who was only a baby at the time. But, the first time I saw her, she open those pretty honey-colored eyes and I immediately loved her. What can I say, she was just my little princess of a sister, and I spoiled her rotten, too! She has absolutely no idea that she's the reason I still went over to my dad's, because when I'm over there, she is all mine and no one else can have her! She's three years old now, and I miss her terribly.

"You're lucky… I barely even remember having a dad." She said, quietly. I can hear a bit of sorrow in her voice. _Could something have happened to him?_

"Did your dad died or something?" I asked, softly. It wasn't until then that I realized what I had just said. I was about to apologize for it, but she interrupted me before I could even get the words out.

"Yeah… Something like that…" she said, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. So, I dropped the subject just as the principal called us into his office. _Here we go…_

The principal, I found out, had a very… interesting name, to which I dare not say, for I might make a highly inappropriate joke out of it. In fact, it took all of my self-control just **not** to snicker at it. Yes, it was **THAT** bad… I'm not going to bore you with the whole conversation, so long story short, I got a warning (the pros of being the new kid), while Alex got a week of detention. _Guess it's not the first time she's done it…_

After that I got my schedule, locker number and combination from the secretary and went to find the so-called "book store". The minute I stepped out the office, though, I felt someone grabbed the collar of my shirt so I choke slightly as I was yanked back a bit, dropping my schedule and all the other information I need to go to school here. I spun around to see none other than Alex standing there, raising an eyebrow at my reaction.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would not do that." I said, bending down to pick-up the papers, "You pretty much just scared the bloody hell out of me." I glanced at her as I said that and I swear, I could've swore I saw her smirk at her little achieve. But, the moment passed as soon as it came.

As soon as I **thought **I gathered all of my papers, though, I heard her ask_, _"Hey. You're a new student, right?"

I looked at her, "Yeah." I stood up, "Why do you ask?"

She didn't answer, but started walking passed me as she muttered "Follow me." I stood there for a moment before proceeding to follow her to who knows where. It wasn't until we've reached the book store, however, did I realize that she was helping me out in showing me where everything was. The minute I got my books, the bell rang signaling that school was now in session. I just about ran out of there, till Alex tripped me, causing me to crash to the floor. After a minute of suffering from the shock of the impact, someone (apparently, Alex since no one else is out in the halls right now) grab one of my legs and started dragging me off in some unknown direction.

"Still got time." She said, as she dragged me around the corner.

Once we reached our destination, which happened to be my locker, she dropped my leg, walked over to stand in front of me, and single-handed pulled me up from the ground till I was standing on my own two feet. I simply stared at her as she put in the combination to open my locker. After the visit to my locker, which took twenty minutes cause of my constant staring at her, I kept asking myself the question over and over in my head: _Who the hell is this girl?..._

* * *

><p><strong>So?... Did I do good? Can I call it a success? REVIEW! ...or favorite.I'd like to get at least 3 reveiws before I update the next chapter.<strong>

**Due to some events, We got to celebrate Christmas on Chirstmas eve (yay, presents!). I gots an Itouch with internet now, so I can see you guys' reviews away from home! **

**So, now I wish you all a Merry Chirstmas (and a happy holidays to some of you) and have a happy New year, which I hope to update before then. **

**Ellis Alpha**


	4. Long Detours and a Mean Looking KittyCat

**to**** TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLiars**: Pant?

**Hey people. Ellis here.**

**I got done a little early with the chapter this time, so instead of releasing on New Year's Eve as planned, I decided to publish now. So, be happy! Also, I only got 2 out of 3 reviews. I gonna let this slide for now. But, seriously people! I not a demanding person! Reviews help me decide if I should continue or not and I know alot of you like this story. So, if you want me to keep going then REVIEW! Otherwise, I might just delete it all together! **

**This is a treat for all of you, cause it's a long one. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian POV:<strong>

_After the visit to my locker, which took twenty minutes cause of my constant staring at her, I kept asking myself the question over and over in my head: __**Who the hell is this girl?...**_

We continued walking down the hallway until we reach our first period class, which we were really late for. But, Alex seemed very calm about being late to class. In fact, she's the person to be carefree at things like this. But, what really bugs me was how strong she was, especially when she picked me up without a single problem, and single-handed, too. There's no way a girl like her can be that freaking strong. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Alex tugged my sleeve.

"We're here." She said, looking at the door to what appears to be my first period class.

Without knocking, she opened the door and walked inside without a second thought, deliberately, interrupting the teacher. The teacher looked to be in his mid-fifties and wore big-rimmed glasses. He turned to look at us, but his glaze stopped short when he saw Alex.

"So nice of you to finally join us, Alexandra, care to tell me why it is that you were late to my class?" he asked, his brow twitched as he waited for her to answer.

"I was showin' the new kid around. Why? Got a problem with that, Teach?" she said, her eye twitched at the name, her accent revealing itself as she spoke. I heard the way people talk up here, so I know that she hasn't lived around here before now.

The teacher looked like he was to explode at her response. But, I decided to make my presence known so she won't get into any more trouble.

"Uh, sir?" I said, nervously. The teacher looked up at me, surprised at my sudden appearance. But, then again, this wasn't the first time people don't see me right away or sometimes, not at all. Why, you ask? Well, to be perfectly honest, I have the ability to turn invisible. Problem is: I can't control it. I know it's sad when you have a power you can't control. Because of this power, I've been given the nickname 'Ghost' and the only people who know about my power is my best friend Tom and sweet little Claire. She thinks it's really cool and that I should become a superhero. She's such a sweet kid. Though, I'm not sure I was cut out for the whole superhero thing.

"Er, she really wasn't lying, if that's what you're thinking. I came here from England and she was kind enough to show me around. I guess we kind of just lost track of time, though" I said, hoping to clear up any misunderstandings.

The teacher looked at me and then at Alex, contemplating as to whether I was lying or not. Alex sighed, pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of her hoodie, and showed it to the teacher. It took me a second to realize that it was actually my school schedule. _I thought something was missing. But, how the hell did she pick it up without me knowing? _The teacher took it out of her hands and looked at it.

"I'll let this slide for now, but next time, its detention. Now Sebastian was it? Take the empty seat next to Alexandra." He said, handing me my schedule back. But, upon hearing that name, Alex muttered something that sounded like 'It's Alex.' before making her way toward her seat.

I carefully, sat in the seat next to her and search my bag for a notebook. When I came up with one, I find Alex sleeping on top of her desk. I have to admit, she looks kind of like a cute little kid when she's asleep. Erm, not that I'm in to that sort of thing, I'm just saying she looks cute when she's asleep. I somewhat smile at her, before turn my attention back to the teacher and start write notes. Before we all knew it, class was over and everyone started heading towards their next class. Next to me, Alex yawned and muttered something about it being "too early". I shook my head at her and finished packing up. Suddenly, Alex grabbed my arm and began pulling me (or rather dragging me) out of class.

"Come on. We're taking the long way to class." She said as she continued to drag me down some random hallway that, I later found out, ran in the complete opposite direction of where I'm supposed to be going.

So, after five minutes of going the long way, we finally made to second period just as the bell rang for class to start. I mean really, what is with this girl in taking the long way to class? It continued throughout the next two periods before lunch time came around. By then, I found out that Alex and I have the exact same schedule. Once again she was dragging me out of class, except this time she practically, ran right out of the room the minute the bell rang. Thankfully, I manage to grab my things before that happened. For the next thing I knew, we were already in front of the lunch lady, getting our food. Frowning, I looked at the clock; barely a second had passed. Wait. A second? I double checked. Yep, only a sec flew by. _How the bloody hell did she manage to run to the cafeteria from the other side of the bloody school in a second?_ I was completely dumbstruck. How was this even freakin' possible?

"Hey! What the hell are you doing standin' there like a freakin' idiot? Get over here!" Alex yelled from a table, snapping me out of my trance.

I walked over to where she was sitting and saw that she had three whole meals on her tray. And man, could she eat! She finished all of it by the time I was halfway through with mine! I decide then to take out my camera so I can record our conversation, maybe even try to get to know her a little.

"Eat much?" I asked, as she moved the tray aside.

She shrugged, "I'm a growin' girl."

"That accent of yours, it's different from everyone else's here." I said, trying to make short conversation with her.

"Moved here from Kentucky last year." She said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Really? So, what's your family like?"

"I lived with my mom and seven older brothers. Mom's never at home though, so it's just me and my brothers."

"Seven older brothers! Wow, must be hard being the youngest, huh?"

She smirked, "You have no idea. What about you? What's your family like?"

"As I said before, my parents are divorce and Dad's remarried. Other than that I have a little half-sister named Claire. She's the sweetest little angel I ever met!"

"She's so lucky. All of my older brothers are mean as hell to me."

"Maybe, it's just their way of showing their love?"

"Showin' their love my ass! One night, I went to sleep and the next mornin', I woke up in a car a mile outside of town, locked in with a cougar!"

I couldn't help, but laugh when she said that. I was still concerned about her well-fare that day, though. I finally managed to stop laughing, when I saw that she was glaring at me. Let me tell you, she was pretty scary when she did that.

"So, what happened after that?" I asked, curious as to how the bloody hell she managed to escape that cougar.

She shook her head, "It wasn't pretty, I can tell you that much. I came home; extreme pissed off, covered in scratches and very pissed off cougar in a fairly large sack. You tell what happened next." And with that she left to put up her tray, leaving me there stunned and thinking. One thing was for sure though, I, honestly, feel sorry for the poor cougar that had to go through all of that.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd it go? REVIEW!<strong>

**or favorite. ****Either way, I'll be a happy writer!**

**Have a happy New Years!**

**Ellis Alpha **

**p.s. chapter theme song: Hey, lil Sparta**


	5. Nicknames and Chemistry

**Hello, peoples. **

**This next chapter is mainly in Alex's POV. So, I hope you all like it. Yes, I did give them powers, but only because I wanted to give it more plot, which makes it all the more interesting. I sorry if you don't like it, but deal! I'm also thinking about changing the date in the second chapter. Mainly, cause of the music I want in this story is from 1995 and not 1990. So, yeah...**

**Alex's POV:**

I can't believe my behavior today. I mean, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm Alex Angels! Alex Angels is nothing but a silent loner! A mere shadow that blends in, undetected. She does not go out of her way to defend a complete stranger! Nor does she show said guy around the school or even talk to him! Oh, why was I even attracted to him in the first place? I mean, one minute I was just sittin' against the wall mindin' my own business, and the next thing I know, I'm savin' some damn Brit's ass. Though, he held his own pretty good in a fight. But, his technique still needs work. Of course, I get detention for doing the right thing in beatin' up one of Jack's guys. That idiot Jack never learns his lesson, especially when he's asked me out numerous times. I might have considered it, if I haven't caught him sleepin' with another girl at some party last year. It took me all my self-control **not** to kill him. Since then, I concluded that men are just guys that want to get in a girl's pants.

I don't even know why I even show him around school and find his locker and classes. I mean, sure, we had the exact same schedules but, that's just a coincidence, right? Besides, he probably thinks I'm weird already by the way I'm acting. I'm practically, dragging him with me. Apparently, for the longest point in my life, my brothers kept what our dad did to us a secret from me. I found out myself when I accidently, punched a guy and send him straight through a brick wall back at my old school… Well, hey, it wasn't my fault the guy was trying to feel me up! Anyway, long story short, dad went wacko with his military project and use us, his lovely children, as lab rats. So, now me and my brothers are genetically-enhanced super humans with some powers. But, I tell ya more about that later.

Lunch came around, and I sped to the cafeteria while unknowingly, taking the new kid, Sebastian, with me and made it in less than a second. I have to say that whoever named him that must be a lunatic. He has the same name as that annoying crab from the Little Mermaid! I set my tray down while shaking my head at the thought. I looked over to see the guy just standin there like a complete idiot! _Oh, for the love of-_

"Hey! What the hell are you doing standin' there like a freakin' idiot? Get over here!" I yelled, angrily.

Immediately, he snapped out of it and rushed over to where I was sittin'. _Idiot. _I sat down and started eating my three course meal. Well, what did you expect? I'm really hungry! You would even be surprised at how often me and my brothers go to the grocery store! I glanced up at Sebastian, who was staring at me in shock. _Great, now he probably thinks I'm_ _an even bigger freak! _I continued to eat, wondering why in the hell hasn't he ran away from me, yet. When I got done, I saw him took out his camera and turned it on. I was contemplating whether or not to run away, when I heard him ask, "Eat much?"

I shrugged, "I'm a growin' girl."

"That accent of yours, it's different from everyone else's here." he said.

_Is he makin' fun of my accent?_

"Moved here from Kentucky last year." I said, calmly, when really I was fight the urge to punch him in the face.

"Really? So, what's your family like?"

"I lived with my mom and seven older brothers. Mom's never at home though, so it's just me and my brothers."

_Maybe, he's actually trying to befriend me?... _Nah, I can't really see me and him being friends. I wish we were, though…

"Seven older brothers! Wow, must be hard being the youngest, huh?"

I smirked at the thought of my brothers picking on me, "You have no idea. What about you? What's your family like?"

"As I said before, my parents are divorce and Dad's remarried. Other than that I have a little half-sister named Claire. She's the sweetest little angel I ever met!"

That's right. He has a dad, one that might actually care about the wellbeing of his children. _Not like him… _I was jealous of his little sister, though. She has a nice big brother!

"She's so lucky. All of my older brothers are mean as hell to me."

"Maybe, it's just their way of showing their love?"

"Showin' their love my ass! One night, I went to sleep and the next mornin', I woke up in a car a mile outside of town, locked in with a cougar!"

It's was true, damn it and I'm still mad at my brothers for that! And they deserved every bit of their punishment! He tried very hard not to laugh, but failed miserably. I shot him what my brothers call the Demon lord's ultimate death glare. It wasn't funny, damn it! He saw the glare and immediately stopped laughing. Let's just say he looked quite frightened by it. _You better be scared…_

"So, what happened after that?" he asked, curiously.

I shook my head at the memory of my brothers' stupid faces and said, "It wasn't pretty, I can tell you that much. I came home; extreme pissed off, covered in scratches and very pissed off cougar in a fairly large sack. You tell what happened next." And with that, I got up to put my tray away, leaving Sebastian completely stunned. Why did I tell him all of that? He probably thinks I'm an even bigger freak now! What the hell is wrong with me? I growled, unknowing scaring off some poor guys, as I thought that. I decided to ignore those thoughts for now, and instead decided to come up with a nickname for Sebastian because it was startin' to annoy me just by thinkin' about it. When I came back to the table, Sebastian was still thinkin' of all the possible outcomes of the prank my brothers pulled on me. I shook my head at the sight and grabbed my bag. After a second thought, I decided to take his camera to record his reaction to his new nickname. He immediately, snapped out of his thoughts and tried to grab the camera.

"Hey! Can you please give it back!" he said, trying to get his camera back from me.

He may be taller than me, but when it came to playing Keep-away with my huge older brothers, this was practically nothing.

I smirked, "**Sure**, Bassy, **whatever** you say."

He froze when I said that. I couldn't help but **not** laugh at the ridiculous look on his face. And the fact that I caught it on camera was perfectly priceless!

**Sebastian's POV:**

…Bassy? I shivered at the name. I hated that name with a bloody passion! Hell, I haven't been called that since the second grade. And let me tell you that that was the most miserable time of my life! I shivered again at all the memories.

"Hey, Bassy, the bell rang. Let's go!" Alex said as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards our next class.

Before I knew, we were in in our last period class: chemistry. I never really liked that class to begin with. To be quite honest, when in the hell am I ever going to use it? The bell rang and the teacher came in. We began class with a semester project with a chem partner. So, I got paired with Alex. Maybe, this isn't going to be so bad. At least it's not a complete stranger… The teacher then gave us the rest of the class period to work on project ideas. After thirty minutes into class, we came up with nothing because, apparently, we both hated chemistry with a bloody passion. So, we just exchanged phone numbers and agreed on getting together at her house this weekend. Which left me thinking on the way home: _What does her house look like?_

* * *

><p><strong>So? Is it good? Please Review! I hope to get at least one before I'm done with the next chapter.<strong>

**I know I'm qouting off Grell from Black Bulter. But, it for the sake off the story!**

**See ya next time!**

**Ellis Alpha**


	6. Intermission

**Hey, Ellis here.**

**I'm happy cuz I have a 3-day week-end right now and cuz I got a Review! (yes, I do get excited over things like this cuz: Reviews+favs= one happy lil writer :).) I took the liberty of finishing up this chapter. It's in Fang's POV and I'm telling you now that his chapters are going to be short. But, I figured you would want to hear his comments on his own parents. Next chapters are going to be long so, they'll take a bit longer to update. But, anywho, see ya at the bottom!**

Present:

**Fang's POV:**

Wow… That's the thought that went through my head when the video ended.

"Geez, Fang. Your dad fights pretty good. And your mom…" Gazzy trailed off. Iggy decided to pick off where Gazzy left of by saying, "She's so badass."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Max, however, slapped Iggy for cussing in front of the little kids. I shook my head at his stupidity.

"Yeah, I think we've all figured out that your more like your mom. Definitely! I mean, you're like a pretty good photo copy of her, except you're a boy and she's a girl. How is that even possible anyway? You know, for a boy to look like his mom? Cause I always thought they would look like their dads instead, but I guess no—" Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth, sparing us from anymore torture. Thank you, Ig!

Though, I do agree that I do look quite a bit like my mom, I'm more like my dad personality–wise. Besides, there's no way I can be that aggressive in comparison to my mom. Though, I will admit that she is pretty scary when she did that glare on dad. I sighed and looked at all the videos. There's no way we could watch them all here. The white coats will definitely catch us this way. I looked at max, hoping she would have an idea.

"Hey, Max. Can't we just put all the videos on a CD or something and take them with us?" Angel asked, winking at me as she said this. I gave a small smile. She's a sweetheart.

"Yeah. If we can find a disc with nothing on it." Max said, sighing.

"How about this?" Gazzy asked, holding up a disc in its case.

"Don't know. Let's give it a try." Max said as Gazzy handed her the disc.

She put it in and checked its contents, nothing was on it. Max managed to put all of it on the disc. Though I looked like brick wall right now, inside I was practically singing hallelujah with all the other angels up in heaven. And trust me, that's not something you would normally catch me doing. Though, I doubt that the angels in heaven would accept a dark-winged bird kid in their midst. It's not like I'm a spond of Satan or anything, I just think they're Racist against anything with black wings. At least, that's as far as I know of anyway. Max handed me the disc when it was done and started to printed the rest of the stuff.

"Uh, just a sec, Max. Look." Gazzy said, terrified.

(**I think we all what happens between here and at Anna's, Yes? Writer's secret move: TIME SKIP!)**

* * *

><p>After Anna left, I asked Max if I can have the computer for the rest of the night. Max smiled a bit, already knowing my reason, and handed it to me. I took it and told her and Iggy good night. Once in my room, I took out the disc and popped it in the computer and put on the head phones so I won't disturb anyone. The next few videos were a bit boring, short, and were mainly on what project to do in chemistry. It was till I got up to the weekend did I start to get interested, because this was the video where dad was going to see mom's house. There was also the possibility of see what my uncles were like as well. I started the video and dad popped up on the screen.<p>

"_**Well, here I am. In what I really hope is Alex's house, but in this case, I guess I should just say apartment…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd I do? REVIEW! ... or fav, either way, I'll be a happy lil writer bunny! :) So, now I gonna bet my lucky pencil and hope for at least 2 comments this time before updating. (yes, please excuse my randomness cuz I'm just in such a good mood despite feeling sickish this morning...) Anywho...<strong>

**Happy Readings,**

**Ellis Alpha**


	7. Now That's A Wakeup Call

**Hey guys.**

** Sorry it took so long but, unfortunately my computer died on me while I was checking fanfiction. So, now I have limited access to a computer. I will still continue to update, the process will just be much slower.**

**I also thank those who reviewed, and I'm very happy I got more than two this time!XD So, thank you all and here is your reward, cuz it's time to meet the family!**

**CAUTION: SLIGHT MAYHEM DUE TO NON-MORNING PEOPLE AND A TRUMPET!**

**Sebastian's POV:**

I looked at the address on the paper then looked back at the building. Yep, this was definitely Alex's place alright. It was a five-story, dark-red bricked building that seem to fit right up Alex's alley. I shrugged and went to go ring the doorbell. I waited, patiently, wondering what was taking so long. I was about to ring it again when the door cracked open, revealing a guy with familiar dark hair, tanned skin, but with grey eyes, peering out at me in a very stalker-like fashion. _Okay…_

I gulped and manage to say, "Um… Hi… I'm Sebastian. I'm, um, a friend of Alex's."

He stared at me for a long minute before slowly closing the door. _Okay, maybe I did have the wrong house after all…_ I sighed and started to walk away, when a hand, suddenly, shot out and pulled me into the house, where I felt myself being dropped onto the floor.

"Oww, geez, what the bloody hell was that for!" I yelled, at the person who grabbed me, which happened to be the grey-eyed stalker guy.

"Shh! Half the house is still asleep." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

My eyes widen as I, mentally, cursed my bloody stupidity. I quickly apologize, but he just waved it off like it was no big deal. I took a good look at him as I stood up. He was a good inch taller than me and, now that I thought about it, he was probably one of Alex's brothers. _But, which one?_ I was about to ask his name, but then I saw the trumpet in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked, curiously.

He looked down at his trumpet and then said, "You'll see. Wait here."

He went up the spiraling staircase, which was right next to a pole surround by a big hole in the ceiling that I hadn't notice before. You know, like the ones in the firefighting station that firefighters slide down on to get to the fire trucks. _Lucky… _I looked up through the hole in the ceiling, wondering which floor Alex's room was on, when I was hit by the loud sound of a trumpet playing Reveille. And when I said it was loud, I mean it busted my eardrums._ Ah, bloody hell!_ During the commotion, though, I heard a couple of loud booms and some pretty colorful words being shouted. One particular high-pitched voice was yelling death threats. _Sounds like someone's not a morning person, but then again, I think they all are except for him. _There was a big loud bang of a door being slammed opened against a wall.

"ALL RIGHT, WHO THE HELL IS THE GODDAMN IDIOT WHO SO MUCH AS DARES TO WAKE ME UP!"

_Uh, oh…_ I heard someone immediately slide down the pole, followed by another, and went right by me. When I turned back around, however, I was tackled to the ground. _Oh, for crying out loud!_

"Damn it! Who the hell—", Alex froze after she sat up and saw me lying under her.

And this is, ladies and gentleman, is why I known as Ghost, or the invisible man in some cases. My eyes trailed down her body to find that she was wearing nothing but a loose black tank top and a pair of black boxers that apparently belonged to one of her brothers. And for some strange reason, I couldn't help but find her slightly sexy in that outfit. _NO! BAD, SEBASTIAN! This is no time to look at girls, including Alex of all people! Besides, Alex is just a friend, nothing more, right?_

Alex on the other hand seemed confused as to what I was staring at. That is, until she glanced down and that she was still in her PJs. Well, if you can call them PJs…

"Ah…" she said, quietly, seeing the problem.

I noticed that her cheeks were a little tinted with pink, and I knew fully well that I was blushing as well. Wait a tick… Alex blushing? That thought was foreign to me now. I mean, think about it. The most feared girl in the entire school that can have a full grown man in the hospital in a matter of minutes blushing? It's weird.

We kind of stay like that for a moment until the brother with the trumpet came in and cleared his throat, snapping us both back into reality. Alex, quickly, got off of me and went back upstairs, muttering something about getting dressed. I also took the liberty of getting up a straitening my thoughts out before I say something weird.

"Hey…" I jumped at the trumpet guy's voice.

He raised an eyebrow at my reaction the same way Alex did. _Well, they're definitely related…_

"Please don't scare me like that. It's bad enough that Alex already does it to me." I said with a sigh. I, definitely, still wasn't used to it.

He just smiled at that like it was pretty expectant of his little sister. Several more guys came down at that point, yawning, stretching and rubbing their eyes. _Yep, these guys like their sleep alright. _

"Geez, Shane. What the hell's so important that you had to wake us all up?" a guy who looked to be in his late 20s said, yawning.

My guess was that he was the oldest one of the group. I was honestly quite surprised that all of them lived together. The trumpet guy, now known as Shane, simply pointed to me as if saying 'we have a guest in the house; this is no time to be sleeping'. The rest of them looked at me. Another guy with brown eyes and looked like he was really lazy, came up to me and stared at me, sleepily, for a moment.

"Who are you?" he asked, sleepily.

All the brothers continued to look at me expectantly. _Well, someone forgot to tell her brothers about me coming over today…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>so, How'd it go? <strong>_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**oh, I need you guys help. I got all the brothers plan out personality-wise (names will come later) except for two. **_

_**I have: (1 being oldest)**_

_**7) Shane**_

_**5) lazy kyo (from fruits basket. that's his personity name)**_

_**1) Oldest brother **_

_**6) hacker/otaku**_

_**4) hyper active guy**_

_**So, yeah. If you guys come up with anything that be great cuz I can't write the next chapter without that info. :) You can submit ideas when you review. **_

_**Thanks guys. I look forward to seeing your ideas and hope to report back ASAP with the next chapter.**_

_**Laters,**_

_**Ellis Alpha**_


	8. Be My Friend

**Hey guys. Ellis here.**

**Good news I finally finished typing chapter 8! YAY! I know it's a little short but, hey it's better than nothing. **

**So, here's a few things before we get to the story:**

**First off, congrats to Na swimgal for being the tenth reviewer! Cookies for you!**

**Second, The next chapter is gonna take quite awhile to update, so I ask that ya'll please be patience while I'm workin on it. **

**And Third, well, ...there is no third...**

**Ackward turtle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

God damn it! God damn it! GOD DAMN IT! How could I have slept in? Why didn't my stupid alarm clock wake me up? Now everything ruined! I thought all of this as I quickly went back to my room to get dress. I bet you're wondering "why are you freaking out? He's just a guy, right? What's the big deal?" Well, for starters, Bassy's not just a guy, he's actually my very first best friend. It's a miracle I even have a friend, in general. And no, I am not kidding. I never had a friend before. EVER. I tried, but I always scare them away, plus I'm a super human freak, remember! That thought stopped me as I reached the door to my room. Will he still be my friend if he knew?

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back:<strong>

"_Hey…" I said, watching the chemicals boil in the flask._

_Bassy looked up from his observation recording and gave me his full attention. _

"_Aren't you even afraid of me? I mean, I'm pretty much the most feared person in school." '__**Not to mention a freak!' **__I added as an afterthought._

_He hesitated for a minute before answering, "To be honest, you're more interesting than scary. I mean sure, you may look tough on the outside, but, on the inside, you're just a very quiet girl that no one understands."_

_My heart was particularly racing a hundred miles per hour. I just couldn't believe my ears. I had to be dreaming. I was starting to feel al warm inside. Was that even normal? Was he saying what I think he's saying? He nudged me and whispered, "Teacher. Look busy."_

_Still off who-knows-where, I grabbed a random flask with who-knows-what in it and was about to pour it in the boiling flask. But, before I could tip the flask any further, he said, "No matter what, though, you're still considered my friend, okay?"_

* * *

><p>I couldn't remember anything else after that except for the fact that I blew up the chemistry lab that day. But, I didn't care, I didn't bother putting on my rollerblades and just skipped home, giggling like a complete girly-girl. And one thing's for sure, I <strong>never<strong> giggle. I, practically, scared all of my brothers, who constantly kept checking my temperature to see if I was sick when they came home and found me baking cookies while, happily, singing the lucky star theme song in Japanese. And yes, I am an otaku. WHAT OF IT? But, the thing is, according to them, I don't bake cookies or rather I don't bake at all…. Don't let their lies fool you. I can bake… Just not with cookies before. The reason I was baking them was because they're Bassy's favorite sweet… Anyways, eventually I got annoyed by the constant checking and told them all to jump off a fucking cliff then got back to work.

I sighed and opened my door. My plan wasn't starting out as I had planned especially since I had failed to wake up at eight o'clock. I looked down to see my broken alarm clock on the floor_. Well, at least I know why I didn't wake up on time._ I at the clock on my wall for the time instead; it was ten thirty. I sighed once again and went into my closet and dressed in a black hoodie and a pair of black jeans. Yeah, I'm that simple when it comes to clothes. The only time I ever actually "dress up" is when I hang at a "good" party or at a night club. Other than that I really just don't care what I wear as long as it's comfy. I threw my dirty clothes down the laundry shoot and headed for the pole. I was about to slide down it when I realized that I left Bassy to be interrogated by my over-protective, older brothers. That actually frightened me, even more so when I just remembered I forgot to tell my brothers about Bassy coming over today. _Oh, shit! _And with that thought in mind, I raced down the pole, hoping my brothers haven't done anything bad to him yet, or worse…

* * *

><p>Sooooo, How'd I do?<p>

REVIEW!

Hope to update soon, but I won't if no one reviews.

Laters,

Ellis Alpha :P


	9. SHHH it's rabbit season

**Hey, guys. Ellis here.**

**I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been busy getting my license and stuff. So, yeah…**

**Another thing… NO BODY F***ING REVIEW! HAVE YOU PEOPLE FORGOTTEN THE DEAL?**

**Reviews= happy writer= updates!**

**I'll let it slid this once, but next time you guys will NEVER see this story AGAIN….**

…**.Now then shall we get back to the plot line?**

* * *

><p><strong>Bassy's POV:<strong>

I knew I was expecting to be interrogated by Alex's big brothers at some point, but I didn't realize how big her brothers were. These guys were more or less taller than me, not to mention some of them were huge. They looked like they could be on a professional football team. So, I didn't resist for the fear of there being pain involved, and I hate pain.

So, here I am, sitting at the end of the kitchen table with all seven brothers glaring at me like I'm some sort of threat after I just explain to them who I was and why I was here. Apparently, I can already tell that most of them don't believe me. I glanced at Shane to see if he was one of the few, who actually believed me, but he didn't budge. My only hope in getting out of this now was Alex, if she would get back down here!

"Oh come on, Nick. Let's just let him go. I'm pretty sure he's not one of them." The guy with glasses says to the eldest.

"He still seems suspicious, though." Nick said, not taking his eyes off me.

"Sorry, guys. But, I gonna half to agree with Chris. Besides, He's the reason our dear lil sis messed up the kitchen to bake those cookies she made us eat for the past two days." Shane said.

All the guys groaned, making me wonder if I should be happy or afraid that Alex baked cookies for me. Don't get me wrong Alex is a pretty good cook, but judging by her brothers' reaction, apparently she never bakes. And here I was wondering why she asked what my favorite sweets were.

"We really should've given her cooking lessons instead of kick-boxing classes." The guy with the scar on his right cheek said with a sigh.

"But then how else is she going to defend herself on the way home? None of us are there to pick her up!" the lazy one said.

"Kish has a point. They might try to kidnap her again." Nick said.

"Don't call me Kish! It's Keith, KEITH!" The lazy one shouted at Nick.

"Whatever, Kish." The one with the scar said, grinning.

"It's Keith, damn it! How would you like it if everyone kept calling you a military nut?"

"I'm not really complaining since I am one."

I droned out all the arguing after that to the fact that Alex had probably may or may not been kidnapped. No wonder she doesn't let anyone near her. But, if that was the case then why did she choose me to stick around? More importantly, who did they meant by "Them"? Were they talking about the people that kidnapped Alex? Why were they talking as if it was going to happen again? As much as she does scare me, I kind of liked Alex as a friend. I smiled at the thought just as I heard footsteps heading over to where we were. A second later, Alex appeared in a black hoodie and a faded pair of black jeans, holding a big toy hammer in her hands. The brothers all stopped arguing and looked at their sister. She saw me and immediately rushed over.

"Sebastian, you alright? My brothers didn't do anything to you did they? Cuz' if they did, then there'll be hell to pay!" She said, checking me for any injuries that her older brothers might have caused.

I, on the other hand, just sat there in shock. The merciless Alex is actually caring for my well being because she's scared her brothers might have tortured me or something? I glanced at the brothers, they seemed just as shocked as I was, staring at her as if they were silently saying, "who are you and what the hell have you done to our sister?" I couldn't blame them I want to say the same thing myself. When I still haven't said anything to her yet, Alex, immediately, turned onto her brothers, eyes flared with pure anger.

"What the hell have you done to him! You guys do this to me every time I try to make a friend! Can't you idiots just let me be normal for once!" Alex yelled, about to hit Ki- er-Keith on the head with her toy hammer.

"Uh, Alex?" She froze, the hammer was just hovering an inch away from Keith's head. Alex turned to look at me. I smiled at her.

"I'm fine. Your brothers were just interrogating me is all. Though I probably do to same to my sister if she ever brought a boy home…" I said, evil thoughts going through my head at the thought. If she was getting a boyfriend, I hope it won't be some womanizer!

"Oh! So you have a lil sis, too?" the guy with the scar asked.

I smiled. "Yep. She's three years old and cute as a daisy!" I said, proudly.

I pulled a picture out of my wallet to show them. Claire was in her adorable little Easter dress with a white ribbon in her light brown hair, holding up one of the Easter eggs she found. Her smile was absolutely precious. They smiled at the picture, probably, remembering when Alex was in that stage. The thought of a four year old Alex in a cute little white Easter dress flashed across my mind. A small blush crept onto my face and I tried to shake the image out of my head. But, you know what they say, "curiousity killed the cat." Nick pulled out a picture from his shirt pocket and handed it to me. I, carefully, took the photo and gasped.

There stood none other than little Alex in a white Easter dress, covered in dirt, holding up a baby bunny. She smiled like she thought she just caught the Easter bunny himself. I couldn't help but smile. It was so like Alex to forget the eggs and just go after the rabbit instead.

"What did you give him?" Alex asked, sternly.

Nick smiled, "Nothin' much. Just a picture of you."

Alex froze, "Which one?"

"The one where you thought you caught the Easter Bunny, and then proceeded to interrogate it on where he hid all the eggs."

Alex's face, suddenly, went bright red as the brothers either broke out laughing or simply smile as they recalled the memory. I tried very hard not to laugh myself, but still couldn't help but grin. That sounds very much like Alex! I can practically, see her trying to get answers out of the bunny she caught.

"Ah, that was a day! I remembered afterward she came to Nick saying, 'The Easter bunny won't tell me where the eggs are!' and demanded he give the rabbit a spanking!" The guy with scar said, beginning a new round of laughter.

Alex snatched the photo away from me, and gave it back to Nick while I got mine back. Alex then proceeded to drag me by the arm upstairs, but not before banging each one of her brothers on the head with a toy hammer. Things grew silenced for a bit before I ask, "Can I say something?"

She turned and gave me her death glare.

"What?" she said, her voice sounding very angry to where one false move and I'll end up in the hospital.

"You looked very cute in that dress."

She stood there shocked for a moment before turning to face her door.

"…Thanks…" she said, quietly before opening her door.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**Anywho, it's almost midnight now. So, I just sleep now. *YAWNS***

**Nighty night,**

**Sleepy Ellis Alpha (ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**


	10. The King of Rock and His Holy Bacon

**Hey, guys. Ellis here.**

**Sorry, for the wait people. My main problems were writer's block and my microsoft word stopped working. So, there ya go. On another note, I like to thank the people that reviewed. Cookies for you. On that topic, some of you wondered why you see Alex's thoughts. Answer: She has a diary. Plus, I thought it might be fun and it helps move the story along. **

**So, without further ado, on to the plot line!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV:<strong>

I was severely pissed that my brothers dared to show Bassy that picture! It was the most embarrassing thing I could ever go through. What the hell were those idiots thinkin'? Were they trying to ruin my life?

"_You looked cute in that dress…"_

I blushed at that comment before opening the door. Nobody has ever, and I mean EVER, told me I was cute before. And to be honest, it was the nicest thing anyone's ever said me. It made me feel happy for the first time in years. A small smile appeared on my face. _Maybe, Bassy's not so bad after all…_I opened the door and gestured for him to come in, suddenly feeling very nervous. Why? Well, not only is he the first friend I invited to my house, he's also the first person I ever showed my room to. It's kind of embarrassing havin' a guy in your room.

To simply put, my room consists of one big rectangle and a square forming the shape of an L, with black and red walls. As for the furniture, it basically consists black wooden furniture, which includes a queen sized bed with a red and black comforter in the form of slashes, a dresser with a mirror, a desk in its own little area, a TV stand with an Nintendo 64 and a Playstation, and finally, beside it are two bookshelves filled with games, books, CDs, and VHS tapes (Yeah. Welcome back to the 90s, people). I also have a black stereo system and a record player for all my Elvis records and such…

What! I like Elvis! He was pretty good lookin' back in mama's time, too! My brothers and I will all be dancing around the house just havin' a good time listening to the King. Too bad he had to die in the loo while he was as high as the heavens. Such a sad moment it was, really. Dear Lord, may the King rest in peace in rock'n'roll heaven.

"Umm, Alex? Are you going to be okay? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Sebastian asked, concerned and very confused looking.

Huh? Did I just that out loud?

"Yes. Yes, you did."

"Oh…"

Awkward turtle.

"So, who is this 'king' you were talking about?"

"Not **A** king. **THE** King, Elvis Presley! The King of rock'n'roll!"

"I never heard of him."

I gasped. No! I was shocked! I must be hearing things! There's just no way! My eyes were, practically, about to pop out of my head, staring at him in disbelief! HOW, IN THE LOVE IN ALL THINGS BACON, DOES HE **NOT** KNOW WHO ELVIS IS!

"HOW, IN THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS BACON, DO YOU **NOT** KNOW WHO ELVIS IS!" I,practically, screeched at him.

_Is this guy even __**human**__?_

"I'm just saying I never heard of him before that's all… And bacon?"

"Bacon is the living soul of life! Food of the Gods! Sex in your mouth! And, above all, the holiest of all holy objects in this house hold! Nothing can compare to its holy greatness! You are unworthy of its greatness! "

"Uh, Alex, calm down. Just explain to me what you're talking about."

"ELVIS, WHO ELSE AM I TALKING ABOUT!"

"Okay, okay. Chill, girl. I mean, play a song or something from him."

I froze, standing there with this weird look on my face. Oh. Well, in that case… I grinned.

"Well, why didn't you just say so, Bassy. I would've shown ya sooner." I said, suddenly in a better mood as I walked over to my record player.

I started flipping through my record crates till I found the record I'm lookin' for. I took the record out of its sleeve and placed it on my black (duh) record player my brothers gave me for Christmas one year. The Elvis records came later on one of my birthdays. We would always dance to them whenever they were being played. I turned it on and, carefully, set the needle on the record. After a few seconds, the song came on and I couldn't help but start dancing.

_**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, Cryin' all the time.  
>You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, Cryin' all the time.<br>Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
>And you ain't no friend of mine. <strong>_

_**When they said you was high classed,  
>Well, that was just a lie.<br>When they said you was high classed,  
>Well, that was just a lie.<br>You ain't never caught a rabbit  
>And you ain't no friend of mine.<strong>_

_**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, Cryin' all the time.  
>You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, Cryin' all the time.<br>Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
>And you ain't no friend of mine.<strong>_

I looked over at Bassy, who sat on my bed with his camera in his hand and frowned. _Oh, no! You are not sittin' this one out!_ So, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to dance before he can even complain.

"Relax. Just follow my lead." I said, holding his hands as we danced.

Yes, I held hands with him! How else are you supposed to swing dance? Besides, I'm too happy to care how bad Bassy dances, I'm havin' fun. With a friend! So, don't bug me right now!

_**When they said you was high classed,  
>Well, that was just a lie.<br>When they said you was high classed,  
>Well, that was just a lie.<br>You ain't never caught a rabbit  
>And you ain't no friend of mine.<strong>_

Bassy started to pick up the beat right now, and was practically getting the hang of it. When the guitar solo came on, I started play the air guitar. Bassy was getting a pretty good kick out of it, too.

_**When they said you was high classed,  
>Well, that was just a lie.<br>When they said you was high classed,  
>Well, that was just a lie.<br>You ain't never caught a rabbit  
>And you ain't no friend of mine.<strong>_

_**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, Cryin' all the time.  
>You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, Cryin' all the time.<br>Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
>And you ain't no friend of mine. <strong>_

After the finish, I quickly grabbed my one of my brothers' old crappy sunglasses and said in my best Elvis impression, "Thank you, thank you very much!"

We both started laughing after as we both fell on my bed. Who knew it was so much fun with a friend! After awhile, our laughter died down and we were both breathing heavily. I started grinning.

"So?" I asked, turning to him.

"So, what?" he asked, still breathing heavily.

"What'cha think of the King?" I asked, anxious to see if I successful converted him as one of us followers of the King.

"You know, you're right. Elvis is pretty good."

I gasped, "pretty good! Man, you have no taste in rock music."

"I do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Name one good rock artist out there. **ONE**!"

"AC/DC."

"…Ok, I'll admit, that's a **really** good one."

He smirked, "I told you so."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? How'd I do? PLEASE REVIEW! I give you cookies if you do. BTW, the 20th reviewer gets a special prize, which may or may not include a possible sneak peek of the chapter before it is updated!<strong>

**On another note, on the 14th I'm on a cruise to Mexico until the 21st, during which I will, probably, not be updating. However, I will try to check in every once in awhile. **

**Until next time.**

**Your now favorite little redhead,**

**Ellis Alpha.**

**P.S. And yes, I did dye my hair red. But, I'm still blonde on the inside, both thankfully and sadly... cuz I still lose my brain. T-T**


	11. It's Gone!

**Hey, peoples. Ellis here.**

**Sorry, it took awhile, but I finally got the next part of the plot figured out. I will admit that this one is really short, but it'll serve it's purpose. Don't worry, though, I already started on the next chapter so it shouldn't be long. **

**On another note, I also like to thank the people that reviewed. It makes me really happy! XD**

**So, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian's POV:<p>

After proving my excellent tastes in rock music, we started tossing around ideas for our chemistry project until we realized we were both hungry. It was almost noon anyway so, we went downstairs to make lunch. Mainly, because Alex seemed to have an idea as to what to make for lunch, since she started getting out the ingredients.

"So, what are you making?" I asked, raising an eyebrow when she got out the potatoes.

"Oh, nothing." She said, with a smirk, "Just my famous cheesy potato soup with a shit ton of bacon."

_Bacon? Again? These people must have some serious problems for a person to like their bacon. _I gave her a strange look when she got out the bacon and started frying it in this huge frying pan. Once that was done, she went to the fridge and started looking for something. I started to space out, not really doing anything until Alex let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked, panicking.

Her brothers all started piling into kitchen, asking the same thing. She turned around with a horrified look on her face.

"It- it's g-g-gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? *hides behind closet door* please don't kill me! Just review!<strong>

**BTW thanks to weeble san for helping me sort out my thought process.**

**I also been working on my cover for this story as well. So, who ever is the 20th reviewer will get to see an early preview of the cover as well as the chapter.**

**until next time, **

**Ellis Alpha**


	12. What's a love in a box?

**Hey, guys. Ellis here.**

**I finally figured out a way to write this chapter on my laptop without using Microsoft word or borrowing another computer. I'm sad to say that I only got one little review... I wonder what will happened if I press this delete button...**

**Last warning, people. :)**

**WARNING: EXTREME RANDOMNESS AND VIOLENCE!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alex POV:<span>**

After agreeing that we're both in need of food, Bassy and I went down to the kitchen where I'll finally be able to redeem myself for sleeping in! I spent the whole week planning this day and I'm sure as hell not letting it go to waste! For lunch, I planned on making my infamous cheesy potato soup! If I can't accomplish this, then my name isn't Alex f-ing Anarchy! Once the bacon was done (YUM!), I went to get out the most important ingredient of all...

Pff! As if I'm going to tell you!

But, after searching the fridge, I started to panic. _No... How can this be?! I-it's not possible!_ I screamed at horrifying sight, alerting everyone in the household.

"Wha-what happened?" Bassy asked, as my brothers rushed in, wondering the same thing.

"It-it's g-gone." I said, turning to faced them with a horrified look on my face.

"What's gone?" he asked, as calmly as possible.

"M-m-my l-l-love in a b-box. I-it's g-gone!" I said, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. And let me tell you, I almost never cry! But, this day was not turning out like it should. My special ingredient is gone! I was afraid to look at Bassy's face! He's probably thinking about how awful of a friend I am!

"Love... in a... box?..." he said, sounding confused.

He looked at my brothers, hoping they could explain what the heck I was talking about. I also started to notice that they were all wearing guilty expressions on their faces. Which can only mean-. I gasped.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS LOVE IN A BOX?!" I screamed, angrily at them.

They all flinched at my words, which only confirmed my suspicions. I waited for them to give me an answer; it was only a matter of time before my patience runs out and I start breaking bones. If there's one thing they all know, is that no one likes it when I lose control. Trust me, it happened before, it is not a pretty site.

"Sorry, sis. We didn't know that it was for cooking..." my military nut of a brother, Vincent, said, hoping I would be reasonable.

He was sadly mistaken.

"You guys ate my love in a box..." I said, my voice dripping with venom as I spoke each word. I was, practically, tempted to give 'em hell and decapitate each and every single last one of them with a goddamn chainsaw.

**Yes... Go ahead. Just rip their little heads off, they deserve it after all...**

_Yeah... That actually sounds nice... Right after I- _

"Alex! Calm down!" Nick said, his voice boomed throughout the house.

I flinched as I snapped out of my trance and started to become aware of my surroundings. _Oh, shit! Don't tell me I- _I glanced at Bassy, who wore a look of both shock and concern on his face. I felt something warm run down my fingers and looked down to see that my knuckles were bleeding. Not only that, but, I had also broke our stone countertop... damn it! how could I have lost control?! I had even promised myself that, if I somehow ever made a friend, that I would try to be as normal as possible! There was no doubt in my mind that I really screwed up this time. The whole room was silent now; as if the whole earth just stood still.

There were a hundred ways Bassy could've broken the silence; a hundred ways he could've walked out and have nothing more to do with me. What he did next was something would have never expected anyone to do in a million years. He turned off the stove before gently, taking my bleeding hand in both of his and led me to the kitchen sink to wash out my wounds while asking my brothers for the first aid kit. The whole thing caught me by surprise that I let my guard down, letting Bassy drag me along. After properly cleaning my wound, he took the first aid from Shane, took me into the living room, and had me sit on the couch before bandaging my hand. He was being very gentle with it, like he was handle fine china. While he putting everything away, I finally voiced the question that had been on my mind.

"Why?" I asked, quietly, "Why haven't you run away, yet? You saw what I did... Aren't you afraid?"

He paused and hesitated before answering, "I don't know... I mean, sure, I was surprised. I knew you were strong, but never guessed that you were **that** strong. Or was capable of being **that** angry..." He closed the box and looked at me, his grey eyes staring directly into my extremely dark brown ones, "I don't who or what you are and, to be honest, I really don't care. All that I ask is that you be careful. I really don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you."

My heart skip a beat. He wasn't demanding any answers... He's was giving me a chance. He was still gonna be my friend. A small smile slowly creeped onto my face. Well, at least he's okay with it.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking..." He said with confusion written all over his face, "What's a 'love in a box'?"

"Oh, that?" I said, laughing, "That's just what we call velveeta."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did I do? please review. Cuz that makes me happy... And when I'm happy, I get wonderful ideas for this story.<strong>

**I really don't want summer to end... most of my friends already graduated... And I don't want to be alone T-T... I hate being alone...**

**The only good thing about this year is that I'm a senior... **

**bye for now,**

**Ellis Alpha**


	13. Fears are Not Always Easy to Forget

**Hey, guys. Ellis here.**

**I know it's been a month but, like everyone else I got school! Not to mention I also get something called "writer's blocks". I already have the plot line plan out a bit. My problem is figuring out how to get from one event to another. so, it takes a while...**

**This time I got 2 reviews, so I'll continue the story for now...**

**I got tired of waiting, so with the guest reviewers, Our 20th reviewer is Vanity Insanity. Cookies for you.**

**So, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bassy's POV:<span>**

Velveeta… She got so worked up because her older brothers ate a stupid box of cheese! Well, I guess I shouldn't be calling it stupid, considering how these people love their food. But, she seriously scared me back there. It was like she wasn't even Alex anymore, but something else with a more terrify bloodlust. What shock me even more was her eyes turning blood red! I don't know if it was my eyes playing tricks on me or what, but something was definitely off about these guys. My suspicions were somewhat confirmed when she smashed the countertop with her bare hand. I know she didn't do it on purpose, though. She looked frightened at what she done, and when she looked at me, I saw that she was afraid that I might judge her. But, I'm not really the one to judge since I've been in that situation myself.

So after, mentally, calming myself down, I took care of her bleeding hand. I think I might have surprised her, though, because of her question.

"Why… Why aren't you afraid…"

I hesitated, mainly because I really didn't know what to say. Sure, I wanted answers but, I'm not going to be rude about it. I decided not to care about it, she'll tell me when she's ready, but will I be able to do the same? I told her what I thought, except that last part, and gave a small smile of relief. I smiled myself, thinking maybe she wasn't so bad once you get to know her a bit.

"So, is the soup still good without the cheese?" I asked, my stomach growling on que.

"No. It's called cheesy potato soup for a reason…" Alex sighed, getting up from the couch.

She walked back over to the kitchen with me right behind her, went over to her older brothers, and held out her hand.

"Cough it up. Ya owe me a new love in a box." Alex said in a neutral tone.

Nick sighed and reaches for his wallet, the military nut cut him off, "I'll get it, my fault anyways."

"Vince…?" Nick says, confused.

The military nut, Vince, handed Alex a twenty, "You don't have to keep coverin' us, Nick. Some of us are old enough to pay for our own mistakes, ya know. Buy two this time, Sis."

"Whatever." Alex said, walking over to the front door to get her skates.

"Hold it! You're not going alone, are you?" Nick asked, sternly.

She looked at Nick and was about to open her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw me. After a minute, she grabbed my arm, muttering, "Good point. I'm taking him with me… Can't trust you guys with him, anyway."

_What's that supposed to mean?! _But, before I could get the words out, Alex dragged me out of the house. Luckily, I manage to grab my skateboard so I wouldn't have to run to keep up with her.

"You know, you could let go of me now." I said once we were outside her house.

"Oh… Sorry…" she said, starting to head off without me.

I quickly got on my skateboard and went off after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV:<strong>

I sighed as I heard the door close. Alex knew very well that I could easily erase that boy's memories and I knew all too well that she'd hate me for it. I did it to her previous friends in the past when Alex's demon came out when they were around to witness it in person. It was never a good thing. The first couple of times it happened, I had erased both Alex's and her friends' memories. Alex could never remember the incidents themselves, but she can easily put two and two together. She was always smart at figuring things out.

But, after a while, my power began to stop working on her, like she had developed an immunity to it. She started to become afraid of herself after that, and I knew I couldn't protect her forever. We tried to help her control it and it worked pretty well, until she got mad at Keith for tearing Alpha's arm off. I wouldn't blame her, though; he was Alex's favorite stuffed black rabbit that Mom had once made for me. Until I gave to Danny when he was born, then he gave it to Aden, and so forth until it reached Alex.

I smiled, remembering how we all fussed over her when Mom first came home with her. I was ten at the time. She was our little princess and we were her knights in shining armor. We thought that we would protect her from anything. _Except you couldn't protect her from herself…_

When she snapped this time, I thought that that boy would get scared and run away from her, like other had done in the past. But, he surprised all of us by staying calm and even bandaging her hand!

"That boy's something else, isn't he?" Danny said, smiling…

"I'll give him credit, he stronger than he appears to be." I said, calmly.

"…I think it's him…" Shane said, quietly.

We all looked at Shane, because so far, he's the only one that can see into the future. We all knew which particular vision he was talking about, though. It was also one involving our own little sister.

"If it is him, let's hope that he doesn't hurt her…" I said, my dark eyes starting to glow gold…

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya?<strong>

**So, how'd did I do? Please, guys, review! I don't care whether it's bad or not, just review!**

**I'm going to sleep now since I have school tomorrow, so night ya'll.**

**Ellis Alpha**

**P.s. Chapter three is the only chapter without a name. SO, if anyone has any ideas please tell me in the reviews.**


	14. The Hunt for Cheese and Angry Red

**Hey, guys. Ellis here.**

**I'm sorry it took so long but, I've been busy with school and this past week's been especially worse. Last Monday, my uncle Robby died after he had an ammonia that spike up to a 1000. The docs cut him off life support and he officially died 24 mins after. What was ironically enough was that it happen to be spirit week... I've spent Thursday and Friday at the fricking funeral home in my hometown of Kentucky. I've spent most of Friday comforting my cousin, because her uncle died and I was pretty much exhausted all week! So, all I ask, is that BEFORE reading this you guys give me bit of space before letting me update again. okay?**

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything against Mexicans, this is just for humor purposes. I'm sorry if I offend anyone. And I don't own any max ride characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

I really couldn't just leave Bassy with my brothers, especially Nick. I know he's trying to protect me and all, but erasing other people's memories is not the answer! Besides, Bassy's the only one who wasn't scared off by Kira, so, that's something, right? Oh, I bet you're wondering "who's Kira?" She's the girl with red eyes who almost got fully out about a couple of minutes ago. Ya know the one that made me smash the countertop? Yeah, that's her, the one my brothers call the demon. She looks exactly like me, except, of course, for the red eyes. I see sometimes I see her when I look in the mirror and even then she never said a word. She used to scare me when I was little but now we just kinda tolerate each other. Though she's been coming out more lately and I don't know why. But, I'm not going to let that bother me now.

Right now, we're heading for the nearby grocery store to get my love in a box. But, when we got to the cheese section, there wasn't any love in a boxes left…

"….You've got to be kidding me…" I said, staring wide-eyed at where they should be.

I was sad. They didn't have my love in a box. It was weird, though, this place always stocked up on them, mainly cause I knew the people that work here and own the place. Maybe they just ran out and forgot to put more up. Yeah, that's it. Think positive, Alex. I looked around and spotted one of the people that work here and asked if they had more in the back. Unfortunately, they said that they didn't, and won't be getting any more until tomorrow.

After the worker left, just stood there for a few more seconds before Bassy started poking me and asking me if I was alright. To be honest, I was definitely NOT ok; I was freakin' depress right now because life started bombarding me with $%#ing lemons!

My head started to hurt like hell as I cringed in pain. The next thing I knew I was being pushed to the back of mind as I saw Kira took over my body…

* * *

><p><strong>Bassy's POV:<strong>

Soon after the worker left, Alex started to cringe in pain and clutched her head. I began to panic, wondering if it was because I was poking her or something.

"Alex! Are you alright?! Alex, say something, please!" I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Unfortunately, I regret doing it when I saw her eyes were red again and she looked pissed. _Ah, bloody hell…_

"Alex, calm down. This isn't the end of the world! I sure that there are other places where we can find it!" I said, holding my hands up in surrendered.

Alex grabbed my wrist and dragged me with her as she speed off so fast, I swear she left a trail of fire blazing. I, on the other hand, was being whipped around like a rag doll in the hands of a hyper-active toddler. And let me tell you, that was not a fun experience. Any kid hyped-up on sugar is a very scary thing, especially Claire. Don't get me wrong, I love her to bits and all that, but the first time I gave her one of those huge lollipops on one of my visits, and dad and the Italian woman were out on a three-day getaway. I swear, that sweet little girl was bouncing off the walls and wreaking havoc, and don't get me started on how she got me chasing her around the house in a dress. Dear God, I will never give her sugar again…

The next thing I knew we were in front of the cheese section of some random store, only to find that they too did not have Velveeta. So, I was dragged off again to another store and another… And another… Until finally, after five stores later, we found the Velveeta and I was finally relieved that I wouldn't have to deal Red anymore. Yeah, I decided to call her that because she wasn't really Alex, plus it seemed to fit her well. Red smiled at her accomplishment, and it made me wonder if Red wasn't really all that bad.

Unfortunately, it was run by Mexicans that didn't speak an ounce of English. So, when Red (still here, unfortunately) went to pay for it, the cashier said something in Spanish and pointed to a sign that says "No Americans allowed". Seriously!? What kind of store has a sign like that?! I glanced at Red and was surprised to see her smiling._ I got a bad feeling…_ Suddenly, Red grabbed the register and threw it on the ground while she was still smiling at him. The cashier got scared, took her money and gave her the change. She grabbed the bag and started to head out of the store and head home with me following behind.

After about five blocks, Red turned to face me, her face emotionless, and bowed her head at me. I didn't know what it meant until she passed out on me. Luckily, I caught her before she hit the ground and got a concussion or something.

"Whoa! Hey, you alright?!" I said, shaking her a bit.

She groaned and started coming to, brown eyes staring up at me. Alex. I sighed in relief. Never have I've been so glad to have her back.

"…What happened?" she asked, trying to sit up and leaned against the rail, "Did I do anything… weird?"

"Hey, easy! Well, you got a headache and your eyes turned red. Then, you grabbed me and dragged me to five different stores, looking for your cheese. When we finally found your cheese, you tried to pay for it, but the store was run by a couple of Mexicans, who apparently, have something against Americans so, you broke their register and scared the crap out of them. And now here we are five blocks away and you passed out on me." I explained, watching her flinch a bit after each sentence.

She looked ashamed of herself and was practically, curling up into a little ball. I feel bad now that I've told her that. Without really thinking, I leaned over and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Sure, you dragged me to about every grocery store within a 100-mile radius… and scared the crap out of some Mexicans… But, no body's hurt and we got your cheese. So, cheer up and let me see you smile and don't tell me you can't because I know you can." I said, trying to get her to smile.

She gave a small laugh and started to hug me back. It's hard to believe we've known each other for only a week and yet it seems as if we've already became friends. We've stood up, agreeing that we should start heading back. About half way there, Alex asks, "Hey… Do you know why my eyes sometimes turn red?"

I look at her before shaking my head. She looks down as we walk and nervously, clutches the bag tighter.

"I guess you can say I kinda have split personality. Her name is Kira and she usually doesn't talk. Not to mention she's more violent. My eyes turn red whenever she comes out. She, normally, doesn't come out as much. So… I'msosorry." She said, quickly.

"Hey, it's fine. It's not everyday stuff like that happens. But, a little warning would be nice."

"Sorry…"

"Like I said, you're fine just give me a warning next time so I know what I'm dealing with."

"'Kay…"

When we got back, Alex ran into the kitchen, eager to get back to her cooking, while I came in a sat at the kitchen table. It was kind of interesting watching her cook; the way she taste it every once and awhile and throws in a bit of this or a bit of that. After an hour, Alex, finally, deemed it ready and called her brothers down. She scooped some soup into a bowl and place it in front of me saying something about guest first. I took my spoon and took a sip.

"It's good." I said, and took another sip.

I glanced over at Alex and saw her genuinely, smiling. She looks really pretty when she smiles like that. She started blushing and I realized I said that out loud. _Oops._

"…Thanks…" she says, quietly and turns to serve her brothers.

All-in-all, today wasn't so bad as I thought it'd be…

* * *

><p><strong>How'd I do? Please review.<strong>

**If you haven't already read the message above. It'll be awhile before I start updating again. Just please be patience and give me a bit of space for a bit.**

**Thanks for your understanding,**

**Ellis Alpha**


	15. Fang's input

**Hey, guys. Ellis here. **

**After the message I'm sure you're all wondering what has been decided? Well, you're gonna have to read and see for yourself. **

**Please note that this is Fang's chapter and Fang's chapters are always short.**

**So, please enjoy. **

Fang's POV:

After the video, I was sure of about 5 things:

My parents loved rock'n'roll.

My uncles were very over-protective of mom.

I can definitely see why I'm an early riser.

I now know that mom can cook (thank God!).

There was definitely something going on between my mom, dad, and uncles. And it's not just mom's "split-personality" either.

I set the laptop aside and thought about my mom's extremely fast speed on roller blades and her ability to practically drag dad with her. Something was definitely going on with mom. My only theory though was that, like me, she was somehow an experiment, too. But, the thing is: was it the School or was it some outside force? I sighed as I turned off and closed the laptop. But, not after taking out the disc first; I can't risk losing it now. I set it back in my bag, before I went to sleep.

I woke up early this morning and showered before any of the flock (Nudge in particular) can take over and use up all of the hot water. No offense, but I like my long, hot showers. Plus, I hate the cold. Fang + cold showers= extremely angry Fang. Iggy found that out the hard way. After about 30 minutes, I got out, head to my room like a ninja before anyone else could spot me, and turn on the laptop. And for the record, I am wearing a black t-shirt and black sweatpants, so minds out of the gutter! At around nine o'clock, I went through a month's worth of video. All of which, had very little importance, except when I got to a very interesting video about mom going to dad's house. I immediately, click it and Dad popped up again.

"_**Well, it's Saturday and I'm here with Alex walking over to my house. Where w-"**_

"_**BASSY, QUIT TALKIN' TO THAT DAMN CAMERA OF YOURS LIKE AN IDIOT AND HURRY UP! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THE DAMN COLD WITH A PASSION!"**_

The camera is trained on mom, wearing a light jacket with a scarf around her neck. She did not look happy to be outside. _Well, at least I know where my dislike for cold temperatures came from…_

**So, how'd I do? Please review!**

**So, yeah. Bassy's house won. I'll try to get the next chapter sometime next week, but no promises.**

**See ya later,**

**Ellis Alpha**


	16. CATFIGHT!

**Hey, guys. Ellis here. **

**Sorry it took so long. but, the evil place called school has been keeping me busy. Not to mention my friends have been kidnapping me. But, hey, it is the only way out of the house. I got a new car (Freedom! oh, how I missed you T-T!). The ironic thing is that it's black, which is funny because about a year before, I remember having a dream about driving a black car... weird...**

**Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bassy's POV:<strong>

I look at her with a scold on my face.

"Just because you don't like the cold doesn't mean you have to be mean about it." I said, calmly.

But unfortunately, when dealing with Alex, you have to be careful about what you say to her face or Kira's for that matter. Ever since that day, she's been coming out a little more often than Alex says she would and at strange times, too. But when she does it's usually when Alex's older brothers try and talk to me. She really doesn't want me near them for some reason.

Alex does the same thing, except it's with all the girls that try to flirt with me, especially this one girl named Amber. She's the one Alex calls Recon High's school queen slut. I will admit that I like her pretty red hair. Now if she just lose the slutty clothes (NOT LIKE THAT, YOU PERVERTS!), I would actually consider dating her. The reason I say "would" is because Alex would murder me before I could ask her out. I still remember one of their encounters…

* * *

><p><em>Alex yawned right next to me as we walk onto school grounds and, as usual, she was complaining about how she thought it was too early to go to school.<em>

"_Why the hell do we have to wake up so early? It's too early for this crap." Alex said, kicking her hell of a locker open._

"_Don't you get any sleep at night?" I asked, taking a step back because I knew she was going to blow up about this. Instead, she sighed._

"_No, I don't sleep until eleven at night. Besides, my cousin was depressed last night, so I had to cheer her up because I really hate seeing people all depressed and sad." She said, tiredly resting her head against my chest. I really didn't mind though because I'm just an awesome friend like that._

"_Why do you hate seeing people being sad?"_

"_Because it makes me all sad and depress. Call me crazy, but I absorb negative energy the minute I sense." _

"_I see… What was she depressed about?"_

"_That is something only me and my cousin will take to our graves. It is nothing you should be concerned about."_

"_Ok. How did you cheer her up?"_

"_I told her about the time some idiot prank caller woke me up at midnight."_

_I froze. "Uh… When was this?"_

"_Last week… why?"_

"_Oh, nothing. Just curious."_

_On the outside, I was completely calm. While on the inside, I was cursing those damn twins for invading my space and stealing my phonebook, which had Alex's number in it. Who are the twins you ask? They're my troublesome neighbors that you'll meet later._

_Alex let out another long sigh, "Let's just hope that things won't go bad today."_

_After she said that, there was an awful high-pitched laughter._

"…_I spoke too soon…" She mutter, before turning to the red-headed slut herself, Amber, who was away on some cruise in the Caribbean for the past month I was here. So, I hadn't gotten to meet her until now. But, what I saw was a red-headed girl, who faced was caked in make-up. Not only that, but she was showing WAY too much cleavage for my liking and her skirt was barely covering her arse!_

"_Well, speak of the devil, if it isn't the red-headed slut herself. What's the matter? Have you finally come to terms with your slutty ways and have come to repent?" Alex said, smirking at the now angry Amber._

"_You wish, Anarchy! You're just jealous that you were as perfect as me!" she said with a glare that couldn't even rival Alex's._

"_Sure, Amber. That totally is the case... In your damn dreams, slut! Now do us all a favor, and go back to where you and all the other sluts came from!"_

_Amber looked about as red as her hair as catcalls rang out and people gathered expecting a fight to break out. But, then amber smile and I started getting a bad feeling about this. I looked at Alex and she seemed shocked at Amber's smile._

"_Oh, Alex, you silly. I didn't come all the way here just to fight. A little birdy told me that you were holding our new student hostage while I was away." She said, walking up to me and inspecting me._

_To be quite honest, I felt really awkward being in this situation. I glanced at Alex only to see her starting to get angry. And if this keeps going where I think it's going, someone going to have to call an ambulance._

"_So, you're Sebastian, right? You poor thing! It must have been awful being drag around by a girl like her! I heard you met her family, too! They didn't hurt you, did they?" She asked, getting uncomfortably close to me._

"_Uh, no, not really. They're not so bad once you get to know them." I said, defending Alex's family. I mean, sheesh, she makes them sound like their criminals!_

_Amber gasps, "Are you kidding me! How you just stand there and defend HER and that freak show she calls family!"_

_Before I knew it, Alex had snapped; Amber had hit a nerve. It all happened so fast though. Alex had grabbed amber by the neck and slammed her against the lockers, her eyes glowing bright red. __**Ah, bloody hell.**__ I had to stop Kira before she sent to juvie for killing Amber! Kira punched her square in the face, a crack rang out signaling that she had broken Amber's nose, before throwing her against the lockers on the opposite side. She cocked her fist back, about ready to punch, when I came up behind her and quickly restrained her before she can landed said punch. I had to admit it was difficult trying to restrain Kira, but it was because of Kira that I had to work out in order to do this considering she is really strong and can easily land me in the hospital if I wasn't careful. After a minute or two of struggling she calm down and I finally let go of her. Unfortunately, we got sent to the principal's office, again, and got detention for a week._

* * *

><p>I sighed at the memory. It seemed like whenever Alex got into trouble I was somehow always involve and also got punished for trying to stop her. We were standing outside my house now, which was a nice cozy two-story house. Nothing special.<p>

"Finally! I was getting tired of walking in the cold. How could you even stand walking home in this weather!" Alex asked, as I fished out my keys.

"Very careful," I said, with a smirk, "I'll make some hot coco if you want."

When I opened the door, I was immediately, being tackled by the one person I never expect to see till Christmas, as I landed on my back.

"Big brother!" her cute little voice squealed happily.

There was no mistaking it, I even recognize those honey-colored eyes anywhere!

"Claire?!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd I do?<strong>

**Please Review. **

**Well, I has school tomorrow. so, I gonna sleep now.**

**bye-bye,**

**Ellis Alpha**


	17. Alex and the Seven Giants

**Hey, guys. Ellis here.**

**Sorry it took so long, but between school, exams, kid-napping friends, and currently pursuing love. Well, let's just say I'm a the number one crazy chick, who's only evil and mean if you mess with her... or take her current crush 3. Yep, that's right. I have a love interest. But, sadly said person is taken :(. And I want to throw the person who took my crush off a cliff. Yeah, I'm evil and yet, I'm innocent at the same time :).**

**Any who, I want to put Alex's POV with this but, I barely put a dent in that. So, here's Bassy's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bassy's POV:<strong>

"Claire, what are you doing here?" I asked, as I picked her up and set her inside the front hallway.

"I missed you, big brother." She said, her eyes twinkled with happiness.

"I missed you, too, Claire. But, aren't supposed to be at home? As in, back in London?" I asked, wondering just why in the heck she was here.

"Daddy asked me what I want for my birthday this year. I told him that I want to see big brother again. So, he got a plane ticket and here I am!"

I smacked myself in the head. Of course dad would give a plane ticket here! He knows I love Claire enough to keep her safe. But, just because I didn't want to take over the "family business" does not mean I will be her bodyguard! For those of you wondering "what do mean by 'family business'"? Let's just say it's a family secret and Claire's the "Golden Child".

I sighed, "Is mum home?"

"Nope, daddy gave her something called a 'spa day'." Claire chirped, happily.

_Grreeaaaat…_ So, I'm stuck babysitting Claire while Alex is over. Now I need to figure out how I'm going to work on the project with Alex and keep Claire occupied at the same time. _Wonderful._

"Bassy, you never told me your sister was here." Alex said with that look in her eye she has whenever she saw something cute.

It's her greatest weakness. Well, that and sweets. But, oh, boy! Now she's got Alex wrapped around her little finger. I swear Claire's too adorable for her own good.

"I didn't either, but, apparently, I'm supposed to watch Claire now. Sorry," I said, sighing.

"That's fine. I hate chemistry anyways." Alex said, shrugging.

Claire looked at Alex before hiding behind me and remembered that she was really shy when it comes to meeting new people. Alex looked a little worried, like she felt she had done something wrong and scared Claire off. I smiled and kneeled down right next to her.

"It's okay. She won't hurt you. She's a really good friend of mine. You can trust her." I said, calmly.

Claire looked at me for a minute before nodding and going up to Alex.

"How do you do? I'm Claire Blackthworn. It's nice to meet you." She said, quietly.

Alex eyes were twinkling big time, but I can tell that she was trying to restrain herself from hugging Claire to death. Still, she smiled before crouching down to Claire's level.

"Hi, Claire. I'm Alex. Your brother told me and my big brothers all about you." Alex said, gently.

Claire's eyes widened, "You have big brothers, too!?"

"Yep, seven to be exact. And I'm the youngest, too."

"Seven!? Lucky! I want seven older brothers, too!"

Alex and I were shocked. She had no idea what Alex went through with seven older brothers and I'm the only one that knows what goes on in their family. And trust me, it's not pretty. Alex's brothers are definitely something else.

"Sorry, Claire. But, I really don't want to share you." I said, after imagining the thought of sharing sweet little Claire with six others. Call me selfish, but it's true!

"Aaaahh! But, she's like Snow White!" Claire whined.

I paused, recalling the time I read her _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_, then took it and applied it to Alex's situation and chuckled. _More like Snow White and the Seven Giants!_ Alex glared at me, but I ignored it and went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd I do? Please Review. I'm asking nicely.<strong>

**Anywho, Happy New Years to all!**

**Till next time,**

**Ellis Alpha**


	18. Bassy, the Superhero

**Hello, my turtles! (And yes, you are all turtles now. DEAL WITH IT!)**

**This is Ellis speaking. Sorry, it took so long, but I had troubles with the plot. I can come up with the ideas for the story line and all. the problems just putting it in words that flow right. **

**Valentine's day coming and I already have my plans to celebrate my singleness with my favorite identical twins, who shall be known as Hyper and ADD(sorry, guys I don't reveal names). But, that's when they actually get back from the cousins' in Oregon. And Hyper, dear (you know who you are! And don't hide from me cause I know you're hiding behind your brother!), if your reading this, DON'T DRINK ANY WATER ON THE WAY BACK! ADD, you have my permission to smack him if he doesn't listen. **

**If you have no idea what I'm talking about, DON'T ASK! You really don't want to know. **

**Anywho, hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV:<strong>

My first thought when Bassy was tackled was "It's Them!" and assumed fighting stance, ready to pounce at anything that so much as moves! But, what I wasn't expecting was Bassy's 3-year-old sister who was supposed to be in London. _Guess not._ Bassy, apparently, didn't know she was going to be here either, because he took her inside and questioned her about being here. He seemed irritated when Claire mentioned their dad. I wonder what was up with him and his dad, though. It's like they're ignoring each other.

After Bassy left me with Claire to make us some hot chocolate (yummy!), I stared at her. She was absolutely adorable! She reminds me of a cute little faerie child! I wanted to hug her to death, but I knew all too well that I can make that happen. I hate myself sometimes, or rather what I am. She looked up at me shyly, nervously fidgeting with her fingers. KAWAII! I bent down to her level and asked,"So, what do you want to do?"

She thought for a good long minute before looking at me with a twinkle in those pretty honey-colored eyes. _I've a bad feelin' I'm not gonna like this…_

"I wanna play dress-up!" She said, happily.

I shuddered. I. HATE. Dress-up. My brothers were definitely thankful that I was more of a tom-boy than a girly-girl. So, they never faced that kind of torture from me, but Mama always put me in a dress whenever she saw me in my brothers' old overalls and sneakers while playing in the mud. She used to give me lectures about how young ladies weren't supposed to play in the mud. Did I listen, though? Not a word.

Though, there was ONE type of dress-up I did enjoy I had to ask Mama to teach me how to sew for, dressing up in those cute black Victorian style dresses that I read about in my brothers' manga collection. I was always into gothic Lolita then. The girls who wore those dresses were my princesses; my idols. I remember admiring their elegance in those beautiful dresses. They reminded me of those beautiful china dolls you see in antique shops. Oh, how'd I wish I could be like them. Mama wasn't too keen on the idea, but she was happy that I was at least a little bit lady-like.

An idea popped into my head, and I looked at Claire. If she was wearing one of those dresses… KAWAII! I was definitely making one of those dresses for her! But, all of my supplies are at home…

"Hey, Claire, how about we play a game of hide-and-seek first. Then, we'll play dress-up, okay?" I suggested, hoping she'll take the bait so I can run home and grab my supplies.

"No! I wanna play dress-up!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Just one game!"

"No!"

Man, this girl is almost as stubborn as I am, and that's saying something, too. I can be pretty stubborn. I sighed. _What to do?_

"Why don't you wanna play?" I asked, gently.

"Cause big brother always wins with his superpowers!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Superpowers?"

"Uh-huh."

She looked around to see if anyone was watching and I took that as a cue to lean in as she whispered in my ear, "Big brother's a superhero! He can turn invisible!"

I looked at her. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not. I highly doubt that Bassy could have powers… But, what if he did, though?... _I'll just play along for now… _

I faked a gasp, "No!"

"It's the truth!"

"Then where's your proof?"

"Proof?"

"Yeah, what evidence do you have that your brother does have superpowers?"

She thought for a moment and frowned, "I don't have any proof… But, I'm telling the truth!"

I smiled, "Tell ya what. If you find proof of it, I'll buy ya some ice cream. Is that a deal?"

She smiled wide and nodded happily.

"What's going on?" Bassy asked, coming over with three cups of hot cocoa.

Claire and I looked at each other and smiled, "Oh, nothing much. Right, Claire?"

"Right." She chirped, happily.

"Well, that's good." He said, handing us our cocoa.

I took a sip from mine and melted into the couch on the spot. This is heaven! Bassy and Claire joined me on the couch. I notice Claire wasn't touching hers, though. In fact, she was staring at me and Bassy as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Is something the matter, Claire?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment, like she was trying to figure out how to word it right. But, what came out of her mouth was definitely something neither Bassy nor I were expecting.

"Are you two lovers?" She asked, curiously.

"Eh?!" I said, blushing madly. My expression was a look of pure shock. Bassy, on the other hand, was currently choking on his cocoa. He was just as shocked as I was. I mean, sure, he's my best friend and all. But, even if there were feelings involved, how do you tell a three-year-old you're an experimental freak that's in love with her big brother?! _And furthermore, WHERE THE HELL DID SHE LEARN THAT WORD FROM!?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd I do? <strong>

**REVIEW, MY TURTLES, REVIEW!**

**...I really need to stop eating sugar before bed.**

**Till next time,**

**Ellis Alpha**


	19. Turtles and Secrets of the Mind

**Hey, guys. Ellis here.**

**Yes, people I know it's been awhile. But, I now have a job and am now saving up for college since I have no federal aid. So, my free time's constructed. Again. Not to mention I have some things I need to get done before i start college. Also, My friends are wanting me to hang out more since it's summer. So, yeah. The only time i have to think about this stuff is mostly at night or when I can get a break at work (considering I mostly work 5 hrs though. Very rarely...).**

**On Another note, I'm currently also writing a prologue for a new fanfiction about Fang. I don't have a name for it yet. But, if you like mpreg, yaoi, and such, then check it when posted. It'll be rated m of course, cause that's just how I roll!**

**So, without further ado, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>After that extremely awkward situation, a lot of explaining of how we were just friends, and Bassy yelling at Claire about touching his books, which strangely enough, were mostly romance novels. I found it odd, mainly because I never consider Bassy to be a romanticist. But, then again I've seen stranger things happen in my life. Claire tugged on my sleeve just as I finished my hot chocolate.<p>

"Yes?" I asked, giving her my undivided attention.

"Wanna come see my turtle?" she asked, excitedly.

"Sure." I said, following her upstairs.

When we got to what is to be her room for the year, I saw right away that it was pink, girly, and fill with stuffed animals; everything that I despise most in the world. My eyes twitched at the sight. In fact, I have the urge to rip them out of my skull and burn them now. _There. Is. Too. Many. Colors! Must. Resist. Urge. To. Destory!_

"Over here! My turtle's over here!" Claire said, bouncing next to a glass tank.

I sucked in all my pride as Anarchy and took a step into the brightly-colored room. I leaned down to look into the tank to find an adorable, little baby turtle looking at me with those cute little turtle eyes. _So cuuute!~_

"Aaahh~" I said, without thinking.

"Isn't she cute? I don't have a name for her, though…" Claire said, looking a little sad.

I thought for a name at the moment. I couldn't just let a turtle go unnamed! It's just not right! I looked at the turtle for a moment. I have to admit, that little thing was as a strawberry. _That`s it!_

"Melody." I said, seriously.

"Melody?" Claire said, puzzled.

"Melody."

"Yay! Hi, Melody! We're gonna be best friends!" she said, happily to the turtle.

Melody seemed to like her new name because she started wiggling her little tail happily. Claire just squealed in delight at the sign and started running around her room saying," She likes it, she likes it!"

I laughed at her silliness. Claire then ran up, hugged me, and said, "Melody says 'thank you!'"

"She does? Well, you're welcome, Melody." I said to the turtle.

"Myu~." Melody said, happily.

_Dang, that turtle's just too cute! But, not as cute as Claire, though. _I, mentally, nodded at the thought.

"You think I'm cute?"

I froze and, slowly, turned to look at Claire. _Did I just say that out loud?_

"No, I just read your mind." Claire giggled.

I sighed with relief. _Oh, that's –wait._

"WHAT!?" I screeched, loudly.

"Owie! Too loud!" she said, clutching her ears.

"Sweetie." I said, kneeling down to her height, "Please, tell me that I was just hearing things and that you didn't say that you were a mind reader."

I already have one of those in my life already! I don't need another one!

"But, I am a mind reader!"

"Okay, then. What am I thinking?"

"…He's downstairs making cookies for us."

… She's good. I, then, proceed to put up my mind block. When I did, she got all surprised and confused.

"…I can't hear your thoughts anymore, but you're not dead… So, how…?"

I smiled, knowing that she'll figure it out eventually. I went downstairs to the kitchen with Claire following, trying to get back in my head. Sure enough, I found Bassy in the kitchen baking cookies… I know. Weird sight, right? Well, apparently, Bassy's a sucker when it comes to his sister. Big deal_. Huh. Guess she really is a mind reader… I wonder if Bassy knows…_

"Hey." I said as he, practically, jumped out of his skin.

"Can you please stop doing that!"

"Doing what? Breathing?"

"No, appearing out of nowhere! You scared me!"

"…You know, I could cut off your cookie supply for a **pretty** long time."

"…Please, don't."

"Thought so." I said with a smirk,"By the way, did you know that Claire-"

"NOO! DON'T TELL!" Claire screamed, interrupting me.

_Ah, so he doesn't know. Alright then, I won't tell him for now…_

"Don't tell me what?" Bassy asked.

"About the baby pictures of you that she has in a box in her closet." I said, quickly so, Claire won't interrupt me again.

"Huh?" Claire said, highly confused.

I opened my mind for a bit, telling her, mentally, to play along. Her mouth formed into a perfect o in understanding.

"I told you not to tell! You promised!" She whined.

"Sorry, honey bee. Bassy shall forever be my friend first and foremost."

"Claire!"

I smiled a little sadistically. _Busted!_

After yet another scolding from her big brother, Claire pulled me away and asked, "Why didn't you tell him? I don't get it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe, it's because you're not the only one with a secret to hide."

* * *

><p><strong>So, How'd it go? Please, oh PLEASE, REVIEW!<strong>

**Till next time!**

**Hope you had a happy 4 of July,**

**Ellis Alpha**


	20. Two Miserable Lives and a Sad Virgin

**Hey, everybody. Ellis here. **

**I just got done with this chapter and it's about 9 pages long, so enjoy that cause It's the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Second, I now have a boyfriend and we've been together for almost 4 months. I'm Very happy with that cause my past relationships only lasted a month in comparison... yeah, that is sad... **

**so, anywho. Enjoy! **

**Today's warning will be inappropriate behavior and topics as well as, dark sides, heart break, two miserable lives, and a very sad virgin...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bassy's POV:<strong>

After yet another fiasco, I put the cookies in the oven and set the timer. Honestly, this day can not get any worse than it already is. I had, originally, invited Alex over to finish the project and hang out, but obviously, father had to ruin my normalcy plans. It's been like this since I told him that i have no interest in taking over the family legacy!

I sighed. As much as I would like to forget, I doubt that someone like me can forget everything they've been taught about being what I am. No, what I was. I will never go back to being that monstrosity! Never again... I noticed my hand was starting to shake as I was about to take another sip. I sighed again, hating that I still had to go through this again. But, at least it wasn't happening as often now. That I was actually grateful for. I set the mug down and began rummaging around in the medicine cabinet till I found what I was looking for. I grabbed one of the patches to replace the one I have on my shoulder, moving quickly in case Alex comes back. Don't get my wrong. She's a good friend and all, but there are certain things that she doesn't need to know yet, especially the patches. I've come this far with her and I don't want to ruin it just because of something I used to do in the past.

"Bassy!"

My eyes widened as I smoothed out the patch. Alex! I quickly put the box back and rolled the sleeve back down. Alex was already entering the kitchen when I turn to face her, mug in hand.

"Yes?" I asked, taking a sip.

She stopped and looked at me for a minute, but then shrugged as though she imagined it.

"Cookies ready?" She asked.

"Nope. Just put them in the oven."

"Ok..."

We sat there in silence for a good moment. _Well this is awkward... _I thought about what to do to help us past the time at this point. After all, Claire can pretty much entertain herself for awhile.

"Hey, is it alright if I ask you something?" Alex asked, fidgeting a little.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Um, what size shoe do you wear?"

_Ok... I did not expect that..._

"Fourteen and a half... Why do you ask?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Curious is all!" she said, quickly.

Despite what she said, she glance down at my feet as her face turned bright red. _Sure, nothing, my arse!_ I heard her muttering something about big feet and made a mental note to ask the twins about that later since I have no knowledge about American sayings as well as most slang. After that, I set my empty cup down.

"So, what would you like to do?" I asked.

She thought for a moment before saying, "How about an icebreaker game?"

"Icebreaker?"

"Yeah. Since we never really got to actually know much about each other, I thought it would be nice."

I shrugged, "Sure. I don't mind."

We went into the living room and discussed the rules. Each of us will ask twenty questions each and agreed that there will be no restrictions to what we could ask. If we don't want to answer cause of personal reasons, then we say 'skip' and agree to talk about it when we're ready. And furthermore, we answer all questions truthfully.

"Alright, let's start with something simple first. Sound good?" Alex asked, happily.

I smiled, "Sure."

"Ok, favorite color?"

"Black."

"Really? You don't look like the type to go for such a dark color."

"Looks can be deceiving." I said, smirking now.

"Meh. Your turn." she shrugged.

"What's your birthday?"

"My birthday?... July fourth."

"July fourth!? Isn't that American Independence day?"

Alex nodded.

"Well, that's something to look forward to."

"When's yours?"

"Mine? March thirteenth."

"Ah..."

"Let's see... Favorite type of food?"

"I like lots of food. But, mainly something sweet."

"I don't blame you."

"Middle name?"

"Maria."

"Excuse me?!" She said, flabbergasted.

"Maria. Sebastian Maria Blackthorne." I said with a straight face.

Her jaw dropped as her eyes widen the size of dinner plates. Her expression was almost enough to make me crack. but, of course, What did it was when she finally said, "I feel so sorry for you..."

I couldn't take anymore as I started laugh uncontrollably.

"YOU ASS!" She screeched, as she tackled me in the armchair as it fell backwards on the floor due to the force.

I put my arms over my face, trying to defend myself against Alex's punches while still laughing my ass off. It wasn't till I finally stopped laughing that I realized the position we're in. I was, currently, flat on my back with Alex straddling my hips, her jacket slid off her shoulder, revealing an AC/DC tank top. Meaningless to say, it was awkward and I'm really hoping that I'm not sporting a boner right now as the Twins called it. I find it weird to call an erection that, but then again, "erection" is more embarrassing to say in conversation than "boner" is, so it makes sense.

"Uh..." was my brilliant response.

We both blushed for a good minute before Alex, quickly, hopped off of me.

"Sorry..." She said, quietly.

"You're fine." I said as I sat up, "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah... But, seriously, what is your middle name?"

"Arthur. Now what's yours?"

"...Independence..."

"Really?"

She nodded, blushing like crazy.

"Well, it suits you. Plus, it's better than mine."

"Some will argue about that..."

"Yes, but yours is unique compared to mine."

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Okay, now let's get serious." Alex said, grinning very evilly now.

Oh, hell. I don't think I'll like this...

"First kiss?"

I paled. Just how the bloody hell do I tell her I'm a complete virgin when it comes to things like relationships?!

"...No one..." I said, My face already turning pink.

"Oh, please, don't be joking again, Bassy."

"I'm not kidding, Alex! I never been with anyone before, let alone kiss them! I was homeschooled most of my life anyway! Even when I did manage to get outside, the only person I've ever been with was my friend, Tom and he is horrible when it comes to picking up girls!"

I automatically slapped my hand over my mouth after that. Damn it! I should not have said that! I looked at Alex to see that her eyes were once again wide and was terribly shocked. _Well, there goes my normalcy plan._

"Well, that's interesting. But, not uncommon."

I gave her a pointed look.

"Oh, don't give me that! It's not the end of the world! It just means when that special someone comes into your life, your first will be special."

"Oh..."

_Ok, so it's not the end of the world, as Alex said. Well, at least that part of my life is off of my shoulders._

"So, what about yours?" I asked, out of curiosity.

She sighed, "You'll think it's stupid."

"I won't! I promise you that!"

She sighed again, "Fine... There was this cute boy back in my hometown, who I had a crush on in the fourth grade. At the time, however, I was too shy to confess that I like him so for awhile, I just watched him from afar. Then Valentine's day came along and he came up to me during recess and dragged me to the side of the school. He kissed me once we were there and at the time it made me happy..." She pause before continuing, "But, the next day, I went up to him with a cupcake I worked really hard to make and he pushed me down... Told me he only kissed me for a bet and kicked dirt into my face. I was really upset about it and the next thing I knew, there were teachers trying to pull me away from him and he ended up being hauled into an ambulance..."

That fucking little bastard! If I ever meet this guy, I will make him regret the day he did that! I mean, come on! Does everyone think that Alex is some sort of monster or something?! She's not as bad as people thinks she is. She's a nice person once you got to know her!

"Alex. He deserve it. I don't care what anyone else thinks, you deserve to be treated like a fucking princess and not like a piece of trash! And next time something like that happens, tell me and we'll have said fucker in the hospital FOR LIFE!" I said, letting some old demons out of the cage.

She looked at me, speechless. She opened her mouth a couple of times, but words failed to come out. By the time she spoke, she looked like she was going to cry.

"...Thanks, Bassy..."

I smiled, softly, "Need a hug?"

She nodded as she crawled into my arms.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm here for you, you know. If it was me, you would do the same right?" I asked, as the sniffles began.

She sniffed before nodding. She felt like a child in my arms with her being so small for her size. At least, compare to me she was. But, it felt like she was meant to be in my arms, like she was built for me and me alone and for once I didn't mind it. But at the same time, I don't want to jump the gun just yet and make a assumptions. I highly doubt there is a person who would love me for who I really am, but if there is, I would wait forever. I felt her slowly pull away and my arms suddenly felt cold and empty, but I ignored it and focused on her.

"Better?"

"Yeah..." she wiped her eyes and turned back into her normal self, "Next question. Would you consider dating a guy?"

"I haven't even dated a girl yet. So, I'm not sure..." I said, blushing a bit.

"Well, you never know. You could be gay and I would have never notice! Maybe, we can go to a gay bar and see if you're attracted to anyone." She suggested.

"Well, at least I know I'm straight!" I said, defending myself.

Alex smirked, "Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, Bassy. Your turn."

I thought for a moment before the conversation they just had made me curious of something.

"Are you gay or straight?"

"Both."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm bisexual. My door swings both ways."

"How does that work?"

"Does it matter? I believe in a love that breaks boundaries regardless of gender. If I love someone, I go after their heart period."

For once, I actually admire Alex. She stands for the belief that love conquers all. Hell, she's not even embarrassed about her sexuality!

"That's very admiral of you."

She shrugged again, "Have you ever masturbated?"

"Beg your pardon?!"

"Have you ever jerked yourself off?"

Chirst, no!"

"Geeze, how deprived were you as a child?"

"You have no idea."

"That's just sad."

"Indeed."

"You know, that's my favorite word in the English language."

"Indeed? Really?"

"Yep."

"Interesting. But, you know you just asked two questions, right?"

"Eh, it was worth it."

I chuckled, "Whatever, it's my turn now."

But before I could ask the question, the phone started ringing. So, I got up and answered the one on the side table.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I have a job for you, boy." A deep british accent said on the other end.

My grip on the phone tightened as my good mood shattered. I put my hand over the receiver and turned to Alex.

"Hey, could you go check on the cookies?"

"Sure." she said, as she got up and headed for the kitchen.

I waited till she was pass the doorway before turning my attention back to the caller.

"What do you want, _Father?_"

* * *

><p><strong>So? was it good? Was I successful?<strong>

**Please review cause they make me happy and happy writer= more chapters.**

**I am off to bed so, night everyone.**

**Ellis Alpha**


End file.
